Paříž
Paříž Mapy: 48°52′00″ s. š., 2°19′59″ v. d. Paříž Ville de Paris Eiffelova věž Paříž – znak znak Paříž – vlajka vlajka poloha souřadnice: 48°52′0″s. š., 2°19′59″v. d. nadmořská výška: 28 m. n m. - 130 m n. m. stát: Francie Francie Paříž na mapě státu rozloha a obyvatelstvo rozloha: 105,4 km² počet obyvatel: 2,153,600 (2005) hustota zalidnění: 20,433 obyv. / km² správa města starosta: Bertrand Delanoë oficiální web: www.paris.fr Paříž (franc.: Paris) je hlavní město Francie. Je také zároveň centrem regionu Île-de-France, zahrnujícího Paříž a její předměstí, a současně sama tvoří jeden z francouzských departementů (franc.: département de Paris). Paříž vytváří se svými předměstími a satelitními městy tzv. Velkou Paříž, sídelní aglomeraci, jejíž populace byla v r. 2007 odhadována na 12,1 milionů obyvatel zdroj? (poslední sčítání lidu v r. 1999 zjistilo 11 174 743 obyvatel zdroj?). Paříž tak představuje nejlidnatější metropolitní oblast Evropské unie (druhý je Londýn). Vlastní obvod města (v zásadě vymezený okružní dálnicí a dvěma lesíky), z historických důvodů poměrně malý, má naproti tomu podle odhadů z r. 2004 pouhých 2 142 800 obyvatel (2 125 246 při sčítání r. 1999) na ploše 86,928 km² (bez Bouloňského a Vincenneského lesíka). Celá metropolitní oblast (aire urbaine) čítající 1584 obcí (commune) má rozlohu 14 518 km². Hustota osídlení je ve vnitřním městě 24 448/km², v celé oblasti pařížské aglomerace pak 770/km² (podle údajů z r. 1999). Vývoj počtu obyvatel mezi lety 1801 a 2004 1801 1851 1901 1954 2004 546 000 1 053 000 2 714 000 2 850 000 2 143 000 Obsah skrýt * 1 Dějiny Paříže * 2 Jméno Paříže a jejích obyvatel * 3 Pamětihodnosti * 4 Moderní architektura * 5 Nejvýznamnější čtvrti * 6 Doprava * 7 Externí odkazy Dějiny Paříže První nálezy osídlení oblasti Paříže pocházejí z období kolem r. 4500 př. n. l. Kolem roku 300 př. n. l. osídlili kraj Galové z kmene Parisiů; od v r. 52 př. n. l. kraj dobyli Římané a pojmenovali jej Lutetia (francouzsky Lutèce; tj. „bažinaté místo“), respektive Lutetia Parisiorum. V té době byl osídlen pouze dnešní ostrov Île de la Cité, kde dnes stojí katedrála Notre-Dame. Římské osídlení rychle rostlo a během padesáti let se začalo šířit i na levý břeh Seiny. Po pádu římské nadvlády v r. 508 Chlodvík I. učinil z města hlavní město Franské říše. Chlodvík I. zahájil v r. 511 výstavbu katedrály sv. Štěpána (St- Étienne) na Île de la Cité. Tam také vyrostla pevnost na obranu před Vikingy po r. 800, avšak 28. března 845 byla Paříž vikingskými nájezdníky dobyta. Slabost posledních karolínských francouzských králů vedla k postupnému nárůstu moci pařížských hrabat. Odo, hrabě pařížský, byl zvolen králem Francie navzdory nárokům Karla III. Dynastický spor byl vyřešen až v roce 987, kdy byl Hugo Kapet, hrabě pařížský, zvolen po smrti posledního krále z rodu Karlovců za francouzského krále. V průběhu 11. století se město rozšířilo také na pravý břeh řeky. Během 12. a 13. stol. za vlády Filipa II. Augusta město dále mohutně rostlo, což souviselo hlavně s vysušením rozsáhlých močálů. Hlavní cesty byly dlážděny, byl vybudován první Louvre jako mocná pevnost a byla zahájena i výstavba několika katedrál, mimo jiné katedrály Notre-Dame. Několik škol na levém břehu bylo sjednoceno pod názvem Sorbonna, na níž studovali m.j. Albert Veliký a sv. Tomáš Akvinský. Během středověku Paříž prosperovala jako obchodní i intelektuální centrum, její rozvoj dočasně přerušovaly morové epidemie ve 14. století a pak zejména Stoleté války s Anglií v 15. století, které vedly k tomu, že dvůr město přechodně dokonce opustil. Za vlády krále Ludvíka XIV., Krále Slunce (1643 - 1715) byla královská rezidence přesunuta do blízkých Versailles. V této době, označované jako Le Grand Siècle (tj. „Velké Století“), bylo ale ve městě vybudováno velké množství velkolepých paláců a dalších budov. Francouzská revoluce začala dobytím Bastilly 14. července 1789. V roce 1799 se díky nestabilitě nové vlády chopil moci Napoleon Bonaparte, nejprve jako první konzul, v roce 1804 se pak sám (za přítomnosti papeže Pia VII.) korunoval v katedrále Notre-Dame francouzským císařem. Chtěl z Paříže vytvořit nejkrásnější město na světě. Za jeho vlády vyrostlo v Paříži zejména množství velkolepých pomníků. V roce 1814 však byla Paříž dobyta anglickými, pruskými, rakouskými a ruskými vojsky a Napoleon byl vypovězen na ostrov Elbu. Do Paříže se sice po útěku z ostrova v roce 1815 vrátil, ale po porážce u Waterloo byl definitivně sesazen a deportován na ostrov Svaté Heleny, kde v roce 1821 zemřel. Po druhé revoluci v r. 1848, která opět svrhla monarchii, se v čase nejistoty chopil moci státním převratem Napoleonův synovec, který se jako Napoleon III. prohlásil v r. 1851 císařem. Za jeho vlády Paříž rozkvetla v nejkrásnější město Evropy. Za to vděčí především baronu Hausmannovi, který realizoval velkolepou přeměnu středověkého města na město s vzdušnými bulváry a třídami. Císařství ukončila v roce 1870 prohraná Prusko-francouzská válka, končící obléháním Paříže, následovaném Pařížskou komunou. Konec 19. století ale představuje opět období velkého rozmachu Paříže, nazývané také La Belle Époque (čili „Krásné období“), které dokumentuje pořádání Světové výstavy v r. 1889, pro niž byla vybudována Eiffelova věž, dnešní symbol Paříže. Paříž se stala výstavným městem, plným nově budovaných budov ve stylu secese. V r. 1900 Paříž pořádala Letní olympijské hry a znovu v r. 1924. V 60. letech se Paříž opět stala centrem rozvoje a moderní architektury. To bylo symbolizováno především výstavbou obchodní čtvrti La Défense na západním okraji města, která se stala moderním administrativním centrem Evropy. Komplex byl v roce 1989 doplněn budovou La Grande Arche („Velký Oblouk“), ohromná krychle, do níž by se vešla i katedrála Notre-Dame. Další významnou stavbou byl také mrakodrap Tour Montparnasse, vybudovaný v r. 1973, v době stavby nejvyšší budova v Evropě. Ten byl zároveň posledním, který mohl být takto postaven. Později totiž byl vydán pro Paříž zákon, že budovy nesmí převýšit 37 metrů, aby se zachoval historický ráz centra města. Jméno Paříže a jejích obyvatel Paříž (Paris) se ve francouzštině vyslovuje paʀi a v angličtině ˈpæɹɪs. Původní latinské jméno města bylo Lutetia lutecia nebo Lutetia Parisiorum (ve francouzštině Lutèce lytɛs, v češtině Lutécie), které později ustoupilo ve prospěch jména Paříž. Název je odvozen od galského kmene Parisiů, jehož jméno může pocházet z keltsko-galského slova parios, znamenajícího „kotel“. Ovšem tato teze není zcela jistá. Jiní autoři se domnívají, že označení kmene Parisiů pochází z keltsko-galského slova parisio, znamenajícího „pracující muži“ nebo „řemeslníci“. Od počátku 20. století byla Paříž známá i pod slangovým jménem Paname panam (Moi j'suis d'Paname. tj. Jsem z Paříže). Toto slangové slovo získalo v posledních letech opět na přízni u mládeže. Další autoři, obvykle Peršané, se domnívali, že Paříž je odvozena od slova Pars. Paříž byla osídlena kmenem Parsi z kraje Pars, která je dnes uváděna jako oblast v Íránu. Toto také může být důvod některých francouzských slov, která se vyslovují podobně jako slova v tamním jazyce. Obyvatelé Paříže jsou označování jako Pařížané, ve francouzštině jako Parisiens paʀizjɛ̃ a v angličtině jako Parisians pəˈɹɪzjənz nebo pəˈɹiː.ʒn̩z. Slovo Parigot (znamenající „Pařížan“ a vyslovující se paʀigo) je někdy používáno ve francouzském slangu. Často je vnímáno jako hanlivé. Ovšem Parigot může někdy mít i kladný význam, jako například ve slavné písni od Maurice Chevalera: „C'est un gars d'Ménilmontant, un vrai p'tit Parigot, …“ („Jsem chlapík z Ménilmontant, opravdový malý Pařížan, …“). Lokálně jsou obyvatelé pařížských předměstí hovorově nazýváni jako banlieusards bɑ̃ljøzaʀ, tj. obyvatelé banlieue („předměstí“). Obyvatelé oblasti Île-de-France (oblast Paříže) jsou oficielně označováni jako Franciliens fʀɑ̃siljɛ̃. Pařížané označují lidí z oblastí mimo Île-de-France jako z Provinciaux (tj. z provincie). Rádi používají tento termín při odkazování na zbytek Francie jako na la province. Tento výraz je někdy považován za hanlivý. Pamětihodnosti Paříž oplývá množstvím památek z dob keltských až po současnost. Z historické Paříže však po rekonstrukcích v 18. a 19. století zbylo jen málo z původní tváře. V roce 1991 bylo nábřeží řeky Seiny od Louvru až k Eiffelově věži zapsáno na Seznam světového dědictví UNESCO. Mezi nejznámější památky patří: * Katedrála Notre-Dame * Louvre * Vítězný oblouk * Invalidovna * Conciergerie a Sainte-Chapelle * Bazilika Sacré Coeur Moderní architektura V Paříži se nacházejí památky snad ze všech architektonických slohů. Kromě Eiffelovy věže a Louvre se skleněnými pyramidami před vchodem, je zde také supermoderní čtvrť La Défense, plná mrakodrapů a supermoderních staveb. Zde stojí také nejznámější moderní stavba Paříže - Grande Arche, vybudovaný roku 1989 k 200. výročí Francouzské revoluce. „Jen v Paříži je možné, aby si architekti postavili to, co je napadne“ - to je zkušenost, kterou získala Paříž po výstavbě Pompidouova centra přímo v centru města. Velmi známá stavba je také dům madame Pompadour. Nejvýznamnější čtvrti * Île de la Cité a Île St-Louis: Nejstarší osídlení města je spojeno právě s ostrovem Île de la Cité (Městský ostrov), kde vyrostla první galská osada, později přeměněná na římské město. Také v pozdějším období zde bylo jedno z center města, takže tady najdeme významné památky jako katedrálu Notre-Dame, bývalou věznici z doby Francouzské revoluce Conciergerie s nádhernou gotickou kaplí Sainte-Chapelle v areálu dnešního Justičního paláce. Ostrov sv. Ludvíka (Île St-Louis) byl tvořen dlouho jen bažinatými pastvinami a až v 17. století zde vyrostla obytná čtvrť. * Marais: Jedna z nejzajímavějších čtvrtí města. Název čtvrti dokumentuje, že zde původně byly bažiny (marais - bažina). Po vysušení mokřin se však stala oblíbenou oblastí, zvláště pak v 17. století, kdy zde vyrostlo velké množství paláců. Čtvrť se stala také sídlem královského dvora - královské urbanistické úsilí lze vidět na Place des Vosges. Z mnoha paláců stojí za zmínku především Hôtel de Sully, z dalších pak Hôtel de Rohan, Hôtel de Sens aj. Zde také stávala proslulá pevnost a věznice Bastilla. Na nábřeží Seiny se nachází výstavná radnice (Hôtel de Ville), původně ze 16. století, po zničení v době Pařížské komuny v r. 1871 znovu vystavěna v původní podobě. * Beaubourg a Les Halles: Dominantou této části jsou modernistické náměstí Forum des Halles a avantgardní stavba Pompidouova centra. * Tuileries: Oblast mezi Náměstím Svornosti (Place de la Concorde), ulicí Rivoli, Seinou a Louvrem, kde sídlili francouzští králové. Rozkládá se zde zahrada Tuileries. V jejím sousedství byl také královský palác Tuileries, který byl zničen v době Pařížské komuny v r. 1871 (dnes se uvažuje o jeho obnově). Z dalších památek je třeba zmínit palác Palais Royal. * Opéra: Dominantou čtvrti je divadlo Opéra National de Paris. Významnou stavbou je také kostel St-Marie-Madeleine, vybudovaný Napoleonem jako ohromná stavba vzhledu antických chrámů. * Champs-Elysées: Čtvrť pojmenovaná podle široké třídy Avenue des Champs-Elysées, proslulá především Vítězným obloukem. Nacházejí se zde také Elysejský palác (Palais de l'Elysée), sídlo francouzského prezidenta, či výstavní pavilony Grand Palais a Petit Palais, postavené u příležitosti Světové výstavy v r. 1900. Z nich „Velký palác“ ohromuje svými rozměry. Od něj vede přes řeku Seinu nádherný most Alexandra III. (vybudovaný při stejné příležitosti) k Invalidovně. * Montmartre: Čtvrť umělců na vyvýšenině nad Paříží, proslulá jak svým nočním životem (zejména v oblasti náměstí Pigalle - nachází se zde také proslulý podnik Moulin Rouge), tak bělostnou bazilikou Sacré Coeur, tyčící se vysoko nad střechami čtvrti. Na hřbitově Montmartre jsou pohřbeni mj. Heinrich Heine, Edgar Degas, Hector Berlioz či Jacques Offenbach. * Invalides: tato čtvrť je proslulá především Eiffelovou věží a monumentálním komplexem Invalidovny, podle níž má svůj název. Nachází se zde také Bourbonský palác, dnes sídlo Národního shromáždění. * St-Germain-des-Prés: Kdysi jedna z nejstarších čtvrtí města, kde stojí nejstarší kostel v Paříži - opatský kostel St-Germain-des-Prés, se po 2. světové válce stala centrem intelektuálského dění, soustředěného kolem kaváren a barů. Z významných staveb je nutné zmínit Museum d'Orsay, muzeum výtvarného umění, umístěné v nádherně modernizované budově bývalého nádraží. * Quartier Latin (Latinská čtvrť): Tato starobylá čtvrť je proslulá především svou školskou historií, ostatně její jméno pochází od prvních latinsky mluvících studentů. Zde stojí slavná Sorbonna, nacházejí se tu i proslulá lycea. Jinak je čtvrť spojována s umělci, intelektuály a bohémským způsobem života. Z významných památek se zde nachází také Pantheon. * Luxembourg: Klidnější čtvrť kolem Lucemburských zahrad s významnými objekty Lucemburským palácem a kostelem St. Sulpice. * Montparnasse: Do 2. světové války umělecké a literární centrum, později vystavena značnému úpadku, jemuž měla zabránit výstavba administrativního centra s mrakodrapem Tour Montparnasse. Z dalších zajímavostí se zde nachází vstup do pařížských katakomb. Na montparnaském hřbitově nalezli poslední odpočinek mj. Guy de Maupassant, André Citroën, Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, Charles Baudelaire, Samuel Beckett či Jean-Paul Sartre. Doprava Paříž má od 19. století široké bulváry, které však automobilové dopravě často nestačí. Městská doprava má 4 druhy: * Métro (14 tras, poslední 2001, linka 14 - automatická) * RER - příměstská železnice, rychlejší než metro s vzdálenějšími stanicemi v okolí Paříže. 5 tras značených písmeny A-E a číslicemi (např A1-A5 podle větví dané linky) * autobusy - v Paříži jezdí asi 10 000 autobusů, z toho 4 000 patří společnosti RATP * tramvaje - 4 nové tratě na obvodu Paříže (T1 - T4) Paříž má tři letiště - nejstarší Le Bourget, novější Orly a nejnovější Roissy - Charles de Gaulle. Letiště v Le Bourget dnes slouží jen všeobecnému letectví a vládním letům, je místem konání známého aerosalónu a nachází se zde nejznámější letecké muzeum ve Francii. thumb|174px zdroj: http://cs.wikipedia.org de:Paris en:Paris fr:Paris nl:Parijs pt:Paris sv:Paris